


A Tubular Don Juan

by Luna_lumax



Series: Tubular Moments [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Lumax, underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lumax/pseuds/Luna_lumax
Summary: How Lucas received his "Don Juan" nickname from Max.A fan-fic for possibly the most underrated relationship of season 3.NO SPOILERS// PRE- SEASON 3





	A Tubular Don Juan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back.
> 
> I have so many ideas involving Lucas and Max in the Tubular Seies, therefore this is the last part that is set before season 3.
> 
> I'm also going to write some other Stranger Things stories that aren't in this series, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic!

Definition of Don Juan. 1 : a legendary Spaniard proverbial for his seduction of women. 2 : a captivating man known as a great lover or seducer of women.

———————————————————————————————————

Max had conveniently noticed that on the lead up to Summer, Lucas had developed muscles. She had sometimes snuck through his window to see him doing push-ups, which she thought was cute, but now seeing the result, he’s really cute. *wink

Not to mention he had received quite the growth spurt, meaning he had a new masculinity to him that Max found endearing. Lucas wasn’t her dorky, middle-school nerd anymore, he was her (oddly) athletic, high school, boyfriend. 

Max hated herself for admitting that she had never been happier to be Lucas Sinclair’s girlfriend.

But she couldn’t help it. As much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, Max loved to be held in Lucas’s arms. In fact, the two had become a lot more affectionate towards each other recently. They both assumed it was something that came with hormones. The transition from an innocent, middle school relationship, to an intensified, high school relationship becoming more evident.

“You know, it’s really inconvenient.” Max yawned one night as she lay in Lucas’ bed, encased in his arms.

“What?” 

“How you suddenly became ripped.”

He laughed. “Is that so Mad Max?”

“Yep. I like it. But that means I need to be around you more often. It’s inconvenient, stalker.”

“What a shame.” He smirked

Max yawned again, closing her eyes. “Yeah. What a shame.”

Lucas held her tightly.

Unfortunately, in the last weeks of middle school, Max wasn’t the only one who noticed Lucas’ upgrades. Not many boys had matured like Lucas yet, and that became very evident to the girls.

Max did get a bit jealous. But she would just hold onto him tighter, whilst death-staring any girl who got any ideas. However, even if Max was a bit jealous sometimes, she definitely was not worried. She could handle herself around anybody who wanted to challenge her, and she knew Lucas was a loyal boyfriend. 

Anyways, Lucas would never even think about leaving somebody as perfect as herself.

One night when the party (excluding El - for obvious reasons) was at the arcade, Lucas and Max had stepped outside for “air”. Max was leaning against the wall, with Lucas standing in front of her, his hands placed either side of her, pinning her. 

“You know stalker, I don’t blame those girls for wanting you.” Max teased.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” He smiled playfully.

“You have charm.”

“You know me.” He winked.

Max rolled her eyes trough her laughter. “Not to mention, you’re a total smooth talker.”

“But who cares about those girls anyway. I only care about you.” Lucas smiled.

“I know that. I’m just saying, Don Juan. I hate to admit it, but you’re impossible to forget.”

“Don Juan. That’s new.” Lucas laughed. That deep laugh Max loved. She rubbed her hands up his arms.

“Don Juan.” She replied.

Lucas leant in, and kissed her. Neither one of them wanting to move away, the kiss deepened, and continued... for a while.

Mike, Dustin and Will stepped outside. They were ready to call it a night and head home to share some pizza.

“Lucas, Max, let’s go- gross! Get a room!” Dustin yelled. But they didn’t stop. “You know what? We’ll meet you at Mike’s. You’re making me gag!”

After they were done, Lucas and Max smiled at one another for a moment. Lucas the. grabbed Max’s hand and they ran after their friends, laughing the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. It was a bit shorter than my normal, but expect some more (longer) stories from me.
> 
> Anyways, Lucas and Max are the best. I wish we got more of them together this season.
> 
> I loved Season 3 soooo much! And Eleven and Max's friendship is fantastic!


End file.
